New Life errrr Death
by Shadowslyth2008
Summary: betrayed by everyone and loved by few Harmony potter is killed out of fear. a new path is set before her. fem harry har/ichi others to be determined. adopted from mystickitsune92 Under going revision
1. Betrayal of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Bleach, only this plot and made up characters. i adopted it from mystickitsune92

**Chapter One: Betrayal of the Phoenix**

* * *

><p>Harmony Jamie Potter sighed as she stared out of the plane window.<p>

_My life sucks_ she thought miserably.

Let's do a recap of why her life sucks shall we.

Okay first off one of her parent's friends betrays them and gets them killed by a megalomaniac asshole who then tries to kill her but fails. Then a manipulative bastard puts her with her abusive, magic hating relatives who make her life a literal hell on earth. Then she learns she's a witch when she's eleven goes to a school where she almost dies every year, makes a golem of herself in which she places her ability to have kids and marries her school rival out of love and desperation, kills a dark lord for good and is killed by her supposed best friends in her weakest moments.

Now you're probably confused as to why she's dead...and yet on a plane to Japan. Why don't we take a little trip on flashback lane?

**Flashback**

_Two weeks into the school year_

_Harmony Jaime Potter was sitting alone in the Room of Requirement. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Her meditation was disturbed by her loud, obnoxious and always hungry best male friend, Ronald Weasley and their resident book-worm friend, Hermione Granger._

"_Honestly Ronald, just because you cannot complete your animagus change doesn't mean you can take your anger out on everyone else," Hermione said as they came to sit in front of their black haired friend._

"_Oh come off it Hermione. You're one to talk; you actually managed to turn into your animal. What's worse is that Malfoy managed to change before me!" Ron growled; his ears and neck turning as red as his hair._

"_Ron settle down; You're being an ass for no apparent reason. The more powerful the witch or wizard, the more trouble it is to complete. You know this, hell I had more than you because I have more than one form to work on. So please quit your bitching," Harmony moaned as she stretched her sore back and legs. She missed the dark and resentful look that came over Ron's face. Hermione had a worried and calculating look on her face as she studied her boyfriend best friend._

'_Ron has been getting more and more jealous as we get older. He isn't the same guy I fell in love with,' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione locked eyes with harmony and asked her to keep from irritating the red head further; she saw her friend nod slightly in understanding._

"_So tell me what animal our resident ferret has turned into. I bet he turned into a weasel or a ferret," Harmony said shifting the topic to something a bit safer._

"_No. The bastard managed to turn into a falcon. He started going on about how he was a falcon because of his prowess on the field. He should have been a fucking ferret. Sure as hell looks like one," Ron grumbled._

"_At least you know what your animal is. Now all you have to do is change. A leopard is one of the most difficult to master because you have to have a thorough knowledge and understanding of your animal and its instincts or they can kill you. Hermione got hers fairly quickly because she has to understand everything. She has to have the knowledge. Everyone is different, so everyone takes different lengths of time to complete the change. You, my friend, will complete the change by tomorrow night," Harmony said as she silently deactivated her blood magic. She saw a look pass over her best friend's face that wasn't nice._

_Ron looked irritated but nodded his head that he understood the message and moved over to an empty chess board to work on defense strategies. Hermione looked between the two before choosing a side and going to join her red haired boyfriend. Harmony watched the pair as they began a game of chess with a hurt and sad look on her face. She shook her head and thought about what she had done last night._

**Flash Back**

"_Hey Potter wait up" a voice called out to her. Harmony turned around and noticed one of the Slytherin Prefects walking towards her. The Slytherin in question was none other than Draco Malfoy._

"_What can I do for you Malfoy?" Harmony asked, her hand poised on her wand._

"_Hey, I came in peace with information," he said holding his hands up in submission. Harmony relaxed a little but was ready for anything._

"_Sorry about that. I am more likely to be attacked when I'm alone. My nerves are going haywire. So what is it you want to tell me," harmony asked, wondering why this Slytherin had sought her out._

"_As you know, Professor Snape is my godfather and he was a good friend to your mother. He has found that the headmaster has plans to get rid of you after the final battle," Malfoy said while leaning against a wall. Harmony sighed as she digested what he just said._

"_Dumbledore is afraid of my power and feels threatened that I will take his place as the wizarding worldsidol. He thinks that I'll become the new Dark Lady because I have so much power. I have already got my will in place and a letter for whoever the minister is. I would like your help Malfoy. As you have figured out I am the last descendent of Gryffindor. I am also the last living descendent of the founders. I do not want my family to disappear, never to be returned to its former glory. Can you set up a meeting between all of us; myself, you and your family and Professor Snape?" Harmony replied looking at the blonde next to her._

"_I will see what I can do. I am intrigued that you would ask for my family's assistance. I will talk to the parties involved and will alert you to what will happen," Draco said, pushing of the wall. Harmony nodded in understanding and reached into her pocket. She pulled out two gold coins before taking her wand and tapping them._

"_Take this coin and tap your wand to it while saying the time and the place of the meeting. It will alert me and I will send a reply back and I will appear as quickly as I can," Harmony said as she explained what the coin would do._

"_You know I never hated you," Draco whispered. Harmony looked at him with soft eyes before stepping close to him and pulled him into a soft yet passionate kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart._

"_I know my love, I never hated you either. I just thought you needed to grow up a bit. You were a bully and I didn't like that. You put down the very first friend I made and tried telling me what to do. I didn't need someone else telling me who to be friends with. So I rejected your friendship then," Harmony said quietly, finally answering the silent unasked question that has been floating around since they met in Diagon Alley. _

"_I had kind of figured that out in our fourth year. I was angry and confused so I looked back over the years to see what went wrong. I finally figured out you had to have had your reasons. By then it seemed too late to try again. So I settled on being your rival and made sure the other snakes didn't cause you too much grief," Draco said wishing to hold her in his arms forever._

"_Are you seeing anyone my love?" Harmony asked hesitantly, slightly fearing his answer._

"_No, but I will end up marrying Pansy so that my family legacy will continue," Draco replied not entirely sure where she was going with that question. Harmony paused and expanded her senses to the ward she had set up for privacy. Someone was coming their way. She reached into her robe and pulled out the Marauder's map. She whispered the password to activate it and frowned at what she saw._

"_Ron and Hermione are with Neville, Luna and Ginny. They are plotting something and Hermione is being dosed with something," she muttered. Draco looked over her shoulder and looked at the map._

"_That map is awesome. It so explains the how and the why you always got out of trouble. Don't worry I'll keep it to myself," Draco said reassuring her that her secret would be safe with him. Harmony gasped and quickly deactivated the map before hiding it again._

"_Please my love, contact your parents as soon as possible. Professor Snape should know as well. I need talk to all of you as soon as possible," Harmony said as plans began forming in her mind. Draco nodded and turned to leave. Harmony grabbed his arm and pulled him back for a quick kiss before disappearing down a side hall._

'_She knows that her time is coming to an abrupt end. I wonder what she needs from us and what has her so concerned,' Draco thought as he turned back the way he came. Harmony looked around the corner and let a tear fall. 'Hopefully he will have five little pieces of me to be remembered,' she thought and returned to her common room._

**End** **Flash Back**

'_I hope he sends a message soon. There is only nine and a half months left of school. For my plan to work I need to be pregnant with in the next week. My legacy will continue even if it means I have to sacrifice my life to achieve it. Tom won't win this time, I'll make sure of it,' harmony thought before burying this thought deep within her mind. Movement caught her attention, bringing her back to reality._

"_Are you alright Harmony? You kind of spaced out," Ron asked with false concern._

"_Yea I'm fine, just really tired today. I think I'll head to the tower to get some sleep," Harmony responded, hoping they would just let her go without fuss. Irritation and concern came from them respectively; Hermione being the worried one and Ron being the irritated one._

"_You're probably doing too much and your body is saying it is time for a break. Go on back to the tower, we'll catch up with you tomorrow," Hermione said giving her the 'I'm going to fuck my boyfriend senseless' look. Harmony smirked and left the room as it changed to look more like a bedroom._

_Harmony looked around before turning into a fox. She took a few quick breaths before darting down the corridor towards the infirmary. She needed to confirm her plans with Madam Pomfrey before she went to the tower. After ten minutes of running through the halls, the small black fox came to a stop outside the hospital wing._

"_I was wondering when you would appear Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey said closing the doors and muttered a strong locking and privacy ward on them._

"_I had to get away from the bickering duo. Hermione is lucky she is using birth control and condoms, otherwise she would be pregnant by now," Harmony said sounding sad. Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on her shoulder offering comfort._

"_Have you heard from Mr. Malfoy yet?" Pomfrey asked, leading Harmony to the back where the private rooms were located._

"_Not yet but I am hopeful he will send…" Harmony started before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her gold coin._

_Tonight at 8 o'clock. Your choice on the place._

"_He says tonight at 8. I can choose the place. I think I should meet them here. I'll need your help to convince them," Harmony continued after letting out a sigh of relief._

"_I'll fire call Severus and let him know," Pomfrey said going to her office. Harmony tapped her wand to the coin to send a reply._

_We meet at 8 p.m. in the Hospital wing. It is the only place that doesn't have ears._

_Harmony smiled and put the coin away as Madam Pomfrey came back into the room._

"_Severus agrees that this is the best place and will bring the necessary potions. Are you sure that what they said is true?" Madam Pomfrey asked her charge._

"_Yes, I overheard Ron and Hermione talking about it with Neville, Luna, and Ginny. Dumbledore plans to get rid of me," Harmony said in a dejected tone. Madam Pomfrey went over to her and pulled her into a hug._

"_Everything will work out Harmony, you'll see," the nurse murmured offering what comfort she could to the distraught young woman. 'I hope so Poppy,' harmony thought._

"_Now then, let's get your physical clone and your potions taken. Severus gave me the fertility potion as well as the stasis potion. You do understand that you won't have any more children after this?" Poppy cautioned._

"_Yes Poppy I realize this. I know the risks that these potions present. I only want some piece of me to continue on in this life. The only thing I hope for is that they will agree to my terms. Creating a golem to nurture and provide for my children until they are old enough to take care of themselves will be draining. It will basically be an incubator until birth and then it will transform into a nanny with enough of me in it to comfort them like a mother would. My legacy will live on even if it kills me," Harmony replied and hopped onto the bed. Poppy shook her head and started the physical._

_Poppy first started by casting a series of diagnostic spells. Each one was automatically recorded into Harmony's medical file. It then updated the copies at Gringotts and the ministry of magic. Poppy hummed a tune as she worked. Harmony began to sing along with the tune and closed her eyes to avoid watching Poppy draw blood. By the time Harmony's physical was done it was 7:50._

"_You had best get ready child. They'll be here in ten minutes, you'll want to get cleaned up and into something more formal," Poppy instructed. Harmony nodded and rushed to a take a quick shower. The entire process took eight minutes. Harmony was dressed in formal robes with her family rings on her fingers._

"_You'll do wonderfully Harmony. Lucius and Narcissa are not what they appear to be. Severus is an honorable man and young Draco isn't as annoying as you believe,"Pomfrey said to encourage her. Harmony nodded her head slightly and took a deep breath as the nurse's fireplace roared to life._

_The first to appear was the Potions Master. Professor Snape was dressed, as always, in black but wore a more formal robe. Draco followed next wearing robes befitting the heir to the Malfoy Family. Lady Malfoy followed her son looking like an ethereal creature that was the characteristics of the Black Family. Lord Malfoy came through next looking like the powerful lord he was. The last to come through were two goblins who were the account managers for the Malfoy and Potter Families._

"_Welcome Lord and Lady Malfoy, young Master Malfoy, Lord Prince. My most sincere welcome and thanks to you Master Slydagger and Master Griphook," Harmony said bowing to the party._

"_Good evening Lady Potter. I was most interested in learning about what this meeting is about," Mr. Malfoy said, watching for her reaction. Harmony sighed minutely and moved to the open window._

"_What I have to say Lord Malfoy is hard and will not come as a shock to you. I am the most powerful witch to walk this Earth since Morgana herself. I make Dumbledore and the Dark Lord look like tiny first year students. To be perfectly honest and level with you, I won't live to see my eighteenth year. The Headmaster fears that because Tom Riddle and I grew up similarly that I will turn to Dark Magic and take his place. Yesterday when your son came to warn me, I checked on my friends. What I heard was disheartening; they were planning on killing someone in cold blood after the final battle. So I know that I am in the crosshairs as soon as I defeat Tom. I have called you all here today to form an alliance between my family and yours," Harmony said at last coming to the point of the meeting. Mrs. Malfoy dropped her wine glass as she gasped. Both Professor Snape and the older Mr. Malfoy had shocked and calculating looks on their faces. The goblins merely looked amused because they could see where this meeting was going._

"_What you are asking for is unheard of. Our families have never formed an alliance," Lord Malfoy stated looking as if Harmony was crazy._

"_Actually My Lord there has been one instance where your families have formed such an alliance through marriage one thousand two hundred fifty years ago. It was between Arianna Potter and Adonis Malfoy," Slydagger said pulling out the documentation proving this fact._

"_The Potter Family has long been known to only have one child in any marriage; the Malfoy Family doing only slightly better at having two children. Our families made this alliance in case there was ever a time where my line was going to become extinct. All of my Family is dead on both sides. I am humbly asking the Malfoy family for aid in making sure my lines do not come to an end," Harmony said as she got down on her knees in front of the Patriarch of the Malfoy Family. Her head was bowed as she waited for Lord Malfoy's decision._

"_My Lord, Lady Potter has a pensive that can and will explain everything she is asking for on my desk. Might I suggest for all of you to go look in it," Madam Pomfrey said for the first time. They nodded their heads and went to view the memories in the crystal pensive. The two goblins already knew what was contained within the pensive so they chose instead to draw up Harmony's will so that her wishes and the truth were documented and would be obeyed._

"_Harmony that was wonderful. I already know they will agree with you and will honor the alliance. Are you ready to make the golem?" Poppy asked her young friend._

"_I am ready Poppy. I would also ask a favor of you. Would you be the executor of my will and be my power of attorney?" Harmony asked her mentor. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and hugged the terrified young woman._

_The Malfoys and Professor Snape came out of the pensive two hours later. Both lords looked murderous while Mrs. Malfoy was openly crying. She pulled Harmony into a hug and whispered reassurances to her. Mr. Malfoy agreed to the terms of the alliance and the papers were signed by all. Once everything was signed and dated they watched as Harmony molded the golem using blood magic and thread magic to make the golem into a living, breathing clone of herself. _

"_There is only one downside to the ritual that I am using. I have to be with child before I can transfer everything over to my twin," Harmony said as she watched their expressions. Draco looked pleased and gave her a reassuring smile. The older Malfoys looked hesitant but agreed to it on the condition that they were bonded first. Madam Pomfrey was chosen to perform the ceremony and twenty minutes later Harmony Potter and Draco Malfoy were bonded and married. Draco took his bride and they went to the room of requirement to consummate their marriage. The elders only waited for two hours before they were graced with the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey cast the the charm and everyone waited with bated breath as the charm glowed purple before it changed to a dark pink color._

"_Congradulations young Mrs. Malfoy, you are pregnant with twin girls. The charm I used allows me to see when the conception has happened," Pomfrey said explaining the charm and its results. There was relief present as the news sunk in. Harmony cried and proceeded to do the transfer. Both Harmony and the golem glowed yellow as the transfer took place. Once the glow faded harmony fainted from the drain. The older Malfoys took Harmony's now breathing twin and vanished to Malfoy Manor. Professor Snape conjured up a couple chairs and levitated Harmony to the bed._

"_She will be out for an hour and then will be confined to the bed for three days under the assumption that she has the flu," Pomfrey said. Both men nodded and Draco waited for his lover to awaken. The nurse and the professor talked about potions and how they worked. Harmony woke up an hour later and groaned. _

"_Anyone get the name of that bus," she said and rubbed her head. Her companions laughed and Pomfrey checked her over. _

"_You are fine just magically exhausted. I'm giving you three days of bed rest. You have the flu in case anyone asks," Pomfrey said. Harmony nodded and turned to her husband and potions professor._

"_Well Mrs. Malfoy you have shown spectacular knowledge in potions today. I will give you an outstanding for the year in my class," Professor Snape said and left the Hospital wing. Harmony smiled and kissed her husband._

"_I should be heading back to my common room soon anyway. Mother and Father have taken your twin to the Manor. We'll protect her and our children with everything we are," Draco said and kissed Harmony deeply before he too left the Hospital Wing._

"_I am happy that my plans worked. My legacy will live on and a part of me will forever be with the one I love. Thank you Madam Pomfrey for everything you've done. Now I only hope that it be entirely necessary," Harmony said before she passed out. Madam Pomfrey just smiled sadly and went to bed herself._

**Time skip to end of Final Battle**

It's over _Harmony thought in relief completely exhausted._

_Three hours ago the alarms had sounded meaning that Voldemort had finally launched his attack on Hogwarts. Harmony had been secretly trained after what happened in fourth year. She'd been trained in all manner of fighting from hand to hand and weapons to all kinds of magical fighting, her favorite being the element and animagus training. She also developed a weak empathy ability and with it she started feeling negative emotions from her friends and trainers; which was what kept her from telling them everything about her abilities; not even the people that trained her knew everything about what she was capable of._

"_You did it Harmony" a male voice said to her right. Looking over she saw Dumbledore...but what put her on edge was the dark look in his eyes when he looked at her. The same look was in Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna's eyes as they circled around the chosen one...now she was getting really nervous, she didn't like the vibes she was getting from any of them._

"_Yeah...I guess I did" she said weakly. She felt exhausted, magically, emotionally and physically...she was practically a target to anyone who wanted to get rid of her._

"_Now there's no reason to keep you alive" Ginny sneered._

_Harmony felt her heart skip a beat…he was right...they were going to kill her. She hung her head. There's no way she'd be able to fight them off in her weakened state._

"_I hope you all rot in hell" she whispered as they all fired the killing curse...talk about overkill._

_Time skip, one week_

_Harmony scowled as she looked around at the celebration in the great hall. The bastards were not only celebrating Voldemort's death but hers as well. Dumbledore had taken the credit for killing Voldemort and had claimed she'd gone evil and tried to help Voldemort kill them all...the idiots fell for all of his lies the damn hero worshipers...and they all wondered why she was disgusted with the wizarding world. Glaring at the traitors one last time she stalked out of the castle and into the forest, the one place she felt comfortable in any more._

_For the second time in her life she felt true hate and sorrow...something she hadn't felt since the Dursley's._

I'm still confused as to why I'm dead and still here...I'm not even a normal ghost, no one can see me _she thought in confusion before she felt something tug on her chest. Looking down she was shocked to see mouths eating away the chain on her chest till there was nothing left...except blinding, white hot pain._

_It was like nothing she'd ever felt before...even worse than the cruciatus curse, and it seemed to go on forever till she was left panting on the ground surprisingly rejuvenated._

_Standing up slowly she was shocked to see a Katana materialize on the ground next to her. Picking it up she looked it over. It was a normal sized Katana with a round, silver guard in lain with runes of some sort and the hilt was just dark blue with four evenly spaced silver diamonds up each side. The sheath was plain black that seemed to drink in the light and the blade was a bright silver material that was extremely sharp with a black edge._

"_Nice" she murmured appreciating it. She smiled when the sword seemed to hum happily in her hand. She maneuvered the sheathed blade so she could slip it into her belt only to notice her change in attire...and the black claws. She was now wearing a pair of blood red Hakamas she recognized from her family vault with a black belt holding it up and a tight, mid-riff bearing, off the shoulder, white top with long clinging sleeves and black trim, she almost shrieked when she saw the fist sized hole just above her breasts which she noticed seemed to have gone from a b-cup to a c-cup; the rest of her body was still the same though. Lean, Curvy, Toned, lightly tanned...a figure any women would kill for. She also saw white sandals with black socks on her feet. _

_She also noticed that she still had her tattoos, a red fox on her lower left stomach, a white tiger on her upper arm the head coming to rest on her shoulder and the tail wrapped around her bicep, a Nundu on her lower back and a lily on her inner left wrist. She also had the marking on her hand, wrist and inner arm that looked exactly like Fawkes. This she got when her wand exploded from power overload and she absorbed the core into her arm, the tattoo like marking being the result._

_The head of the phoenix and part of its neck was on her palm. The rest of the neck and the body was located on her wrist with the tail feathers extending to the crook of her elbow. The wings went to the side and arched back and up to the top of her hand._

_She slipped the sword into the belt and conjured a mirror not acknowledging she was using magic even though she was dead._

_Not much about her facial structure had changed; it still held a beautifully aristocratic look with high cheekbones, full black lips...okay that was different, almond shaped emerald green eyes that now had slitted pupils. Her hair was still mid-back length and pitches black though her bangs had gone red. She'd also gained a couple of new additions. Fangs being the first thing she had along with strange blood red markings on her cheeks in the shape of crescent moons under her eyes with a half crescent moon coming from the middle of the top ones and curving slightly to her mouth. She also had silver eye shadow not to mention the white circlet going under her blood red, chin length bangs and around her head with three black teardrops hanging from it over her forehead._

"_Bloody hell" she whispered shocked to the core "what the hell am I" she muttered. _

**End flashback**

Her eyes darkened as she recalled what she'd done next. She'd felt life still in the castle so she'd went inside and killed the traitors and ate their souls...they were surprisingly tasty, unfortunately though Dumbledore had managed to escape.

After that she'd went straight to Gringotts and explained everything to Ragnor. He'd been so enraged he'd immediately set about helping her make a new last name and a new place to live. Harmony decided she wanted to live in Japan so he worked on Citizenship papers that he'd file with the government as soon as she left. They also found a nice apartment for her to live in. It was a two story, two bedroom Condo and suited her needs perfectly. The first floor had a kitchen, a living/dining room, a bathroom and a bedroom that she was planning to turn into an art room or something. There was also a balcony that stretched from the kitchen all the way around to the soon to be art room. The next floor held her room complete with en-suit and walk in closet as well as a den. It was perfect and had plenty of space...from what she saw of the pictures.

She'd also found out what she was...after some very deep digging in her family vault. She was a hollow which are basically spirits gone bad after being left to fester in negative emotions too long and go around eating other souls. But what got to her was that she wasn't a normal hollow. She saw pictures of some hollows and she looked nothing like them. If it weren't for the hole, claws and markings she could pass as human. After looking through the book for who knows how long she found a mention of hollows that removed their masks and gained Shinigami like powers, there was surprisingly a lot of information on Shinigami's...which made her wonder how so much information had leaked out of this soul society into the living world. She knew she was one of these Arrancar due to her sword or Zanpakuto...and the fact that the only piece of mask she had was the circlet.

She'd asked Ragnor to see if he could get her into Muggle School...she wanted nothing more to do with the Wizarding world. Cause of her request she had to do make up tests for all the years she missed...end of year exams sort of. She'd had to study hard in the room that had a time feature on it. Without that room she wouldn't have been able to do as well as she did.

After all that she was finally on her way to Japan to start her new life, though she wouldn't be able to stay there forever seeing as she wouldn't be aging anymore, though if she used illusions she might be able to. Not like what she did to make herself seem more human. Not long after she'd gone to Gringotts she'd tried to put up an illusion to get rid of her Hollow hole, claws, markings, mask and fangs. What she did was change her Molecular structure so she looked, smelt and felt human, albeit a human with an insane level of spiritual energy...which she was careful to suppress and mask. It was a simple thing to turn back into an Arrancar and it would allow her to blend in with the normal humans that couldn't see spirits. The good thing about this was that she could eat human food. The downside though was that the only tattoos that showed through where the non-magical ones...the fox, tiger and lily...not such a downer but it meant she couldn't do magic in the human form...well magic that would normally require a wand at least.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by the pilot saying they were about to land and to please put on their seatbelts.

_I wonder what life will bring me now _she thought as she went through the terminal _or rather death _she thought with a smirk.

XXXX

"Well this is it" Harmony Sendo muttered as she looked around her new apartment. (A/N new identity for Harmony...by the way Sendo means death...ironic huh :))

_Better unpack _she thought to herself before heading straight to her room to unpack her clothes.

It took her an hour to sort out all the belongings she wanted in the apartment, leaving all the magical items in her trunk which was a special four compartment trunk that had its own time feature on it.

"Now what" she muttered. It was Saturday so she didn't have to go to school till Monday...what was she supposed to do till then.

_I suppose I could explore _she thought before smirking and walking out the door.

_Yeesh it sure is crowded _she thought as she walked down a street crowded with teenagers...plainly ignoring all the looks from the idiot boys and the envious looks from the females.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled reminding her she hadn't had anything to eat since the flight over...that and she hadn't gone grocery shopping. Guess she should've done that before exploring.

Looking around she saw a fast food shop a few meters away. She walked over and ordered a burger, some chips and a soda.

She was halfway through her burger when a bunch of teenagers around her age walked in the door. There were seven of them in all, four guys and three girls.

The first guy was 5"9 with spiky orange hair and brown eyes and a nicely muscled body...he was hot. The second was 6"2 and had red hair done up in a spiky ponytail and dark grey eyes. He also had a white headband and what appeared to be tribal tattoos of some sort. The third was 5"7 the same as her with short black hair with long bangs, dark blue eyes and silver glasses. The last male was insanely huge. He was 6"5 with wavy dark brown hair covering one hazel eye. He looked like a Mexican...must be half or something.

Her attention was drawn to the three girls. The first to catch her attention was 5"8 and had long, wavy ginger hair and ice blue eyes. What caught her attention was the size of her chest...how the hell was she not falling over. The second one had a chest just as big. She was 5"2 with long orange-brown hair held back by two blue hairpins and grey eyes with a purple tint to them. The last girl was by far the shortest in the group at around 4"8 with shoulder length black hair and dark purple almost blue eyes.

What was strange was that they all had varying amounts of spiritual energy...every single one of them. The first guy had the largest, followed by the guy with red hair and the first girl, then the last girl. The other three had less than those four but more than other normal humans...which meant they'd be able to see her if she went Arrancar, which would not be a good thing considering the four with larger amounts of spiritual energies were probably Shinigami's. The really cute guy was strange though. His aura was a lot like hers...only backwards. Was it possible for a Shinigami to gain the powers of a Hollow also...things were looking less quiet and peaceful by the minute...more interesting.

Harmony focused on her burger and ignored them...well visually at least she could still hear them since they took the booth next to hers after they'd ordered. Being in human form had done nothing to dull her new senses.

_With Ichigo and co_

"I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Renji complained as his stomach growled.

"We're supposed to be on lookout for Arrancar and you're worried about your stomach" Rukia said, annoyed.

"Yeah" Renji said scowling "and besides we haven't heard anything out of them since that fake Karakura thing and getting Orihime back" he said.

"Ever heard of the calm before the storm" Uryuu said sarcastically.

"This is exactly why we're scouting idiot, the wars supposed to start in a month remember" Ichigo said both him and Renji choosing to ignore the Quincy.

"Hey don't ignore me" Uryuu said annoyed.

"Please don't fight" Orihime said before her stomach growled as well...a lot louder than Renji's "ehheh maybe we should get something to eat" she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as the other's sweat dropped.

"Fine" Rukia sighed.

"About time" Renji muttered only to meet the ground as Rukia hit him over the head.

"Oh look, let's eat here" Rangiku piped up before Renji could start shouting.

Looking over to the strip mall, the others saw a burger place.

"Alright" Ichigo said leading them in.

Walking in Ichigo was quick to notice the foreign looking girl in the corner eating a burger.

**She's hot **Ichigo twitched hearing his inner hollow speak up

**Shut up **Ichigo told him.

**Aww come on Aibou don't tell me you don't think she's attractive **Shirosaki taunted

Ichigo twitched again...he was right...unfortunately.

She was easily the same height as Uryuu with long black hair with red bangs. She had a figure that made any girl around her envious with a light tan. She didn't have much make-up on, just come eyeliner, silver eye shadow and lip gloss and she was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a tight dark red tank top the didn't hide the fox and tiger tattoos she had.

He looked away quickly as she looked up revealing emerald green eyes; he tried desperately to force his blush down and ignored the hysterical laughter from his hollow.

"Hey Ichigo what do you want?" Renji said over his shoulder snapping Ichigo out of it.

"Just chips and a soda" he said.

"What's wrong with you?" Uryuu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean" Ichigo said.

"You seemed kind of spacey for a minute back there" Uryuu commented as they walked over to an empty table...next to the cute girl.

"He was staring at that girl over there" Chad said to be greeted with total silence as the others stared at the blushing Ichigo who was managing to glare at Chad at the same time.

"Aw that's so cute" Rangiku squealed "and here I was thinking you were gay" she said.

"What the hell" Ichigo exploded "I'm not gay" he said ignoring the looks being sent their way.

"Well we know that now don't we" Rukia said.

"Tch" Ichigo said flinging himself into a seat and sulked...not that that's what he'd call it.

_With Harmony_

"What the hell" the hot guy exploded "I'm not gay"

Harmony bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well we know that now don't we" the shortest one said.

"Tch" the hot guy said flinging himself into a seat.

_He looks cute when he pouts _Harmony thought before blinking in shock _were the hell did that come from_

Shaking her head slightly she finished her burger and started on her chips after having some of her soda while listening in on the conversation next to her...hey she was curious by nature seeing as one of her normal animagus forms was a fox _come to think of it I haven't tried to see if I can still transform...other magic still comes to me if I try hard enough and then it's like I'm alive again...when I'm not in human form at least _she mentally shrugged and vowed to try it later tonight.

She focused on her chips while her hearing trained on the odd group.

"So where did Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika go anyway...weren't they supposed to help us look?" the girl with brown-orange hair asked.

"They had to head back to soul society Orihime" the older woman answered careful not to talk too loudly.

"How come?" the boy with glasses asked.

"Taichou wouldn't tell me" she pouted.

_Taichou_ Harmony thought _so they are Shinigami...but why are there so many in the human world...usually there's only one per region and there's four here...though that cute one seems more alive...that doesn't even make sense _she thought with a mental sweat drop.

"I still say we should be out looking for Arrancar" the short girl muttered, none of them noticing the girl in the next booth tensing up.

"Oh lighten up Rukia" the older woman said cheerfully "we need a break once in a while...besides the head captain is pulling us back into soul society in a week so we can fully prepare for war" she continued.

_War...crap I had to come to Japan when the Shinigami and Hollows are about to go to war...just fucking fantastic _Harmony thought sarcastically _and if they find out I'm an Arrancar who knows how they'd react _she thought _oh well it's not like I'm going to be fighting, I'm staying out of this _she thought before noticing she'd finished her chips making her sigh mentally _looks like I have to go now, they'll get suspicious if I just sit here doing nothing_

Sighing she got up from her seat attracting the attention of the group she'd been sitting next to and went to pay for her food.

"Is it just me or was there something strange about her" Uryuu muttered pushing his glasses up.

"Other than the fact that Ichigo's obviously attracted to her" Renji said sarcastically only to get hit in the arm by said visored.

"Shut up moron" Ichigo snapped.

"Now that you mention it, there was something...not human about her" Uryuu said ignoring the bickering idiots.

"What do you mean...she seemed normal to me" Orihime frowned.

"Uryuu's right" Rukia frowned "I don't think she's a threat...but just keep an eye out for her okay...you never know what could happen" she warned.

"Yeah, yeah" Renji muttered voicing the others agreement as well.

XXXX

Harmony lay stretched out on her three seated couch, in her den in tiger form having been practicing since she got home from shopping after she'd had lunch.

_I feel more free in my animagus forms then I ever did alive _she though lazily as she cleaned a paw _I wonder what where Dumbledore fled to_ she thought idly as she got up and walked into her bedroom and transformed back.

_Well if I ever see him again I'm gonna kill him _she thought smirking to herself _it's not like the authorities can arrest me for murder _she thought scoffing at the thought.

"I'd better go shopping for some art supplies tomorrow, don't want to die of boredom" she muttered only to burst out laughing when she realized what she'd said...she was already dead.

"Oh I have become so twisted" she laughed bitterly "laughing at my own death...its official I am insane...guess the prophet was right" she grinned sadistically "speaking of them prophet I wonder if they've received my parting _gift_" she sneered.

She'd left parting gifts for the Prophet and the ministry before she'd left the country...gifts meaning pranks...particularly harmful pranks too.

* * *

><p>Please Read and review thnaks<p>

Shadowslyth2008


	2. New School, New Adventure

Disclaimer: Don't Own Bleach or Harry Potter. It was adopted from mystickitsune92.

Author's Note: Many of you will want to know about her kids and her husband. I won't mention them much other than a few times. I may change my mind later.

* * *

><p>Hi – normal talk<br>**Hi – **Mental conversation between Ichigo and Shirosaki  
><em>Hi – <em>thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: New School, New Adventure<p>

_I really don't want to go to school _Harmony thought as she lay awake in her bed on Monday morning. Groaning she rolled over to see that it was 6:30, _there'll be no getting back to sleep now _she thought miserably rolling out of bed and stumbling into her bathroom to take a shower.

Shower done she walked into her closet to put on her school uniform...and accessories of course.

"Well it's better than the Hogwarts uniform at least," she muttered inspecting the uniform she was to wear. It consisted of a short grey skirt, a short sleeved white blouse, a tan vest with the school logo on the left side, and a red tie. There was also a grey jacket with red pockets and a tan sweater for the colder days. It wasn't that cold today so she left those in the closet and went to put her jewellery on.

First were her white gold Phoenix studs with Emerald eyes, then her ring which went on her right ring finger. This ring was actually her family rings combined into one. At the moment she had the Potter crest showing, which was a rearing lion with a crown on its head and a sword between its paws. She also had her mother's promise ring on her left index finger which had a single diamond on the simple gold band. She had one charm bracelet on her left wrist covering her lily tattoo partially. The charms consisted of a Tiger, Fox, Leopard, Stag, Dog, Wolf and Lily. Also a Japanese Kanji that meant death and the rest were a variety of weapons that were actually transfigured to look like charms. There was a solid metal bow-staff, two daggers, a knife, four throwing knives and a glaive. She also had her Zanpakuto on it as well which she'd been able to materialize.

Her last two pieces of jewellery were her two necklaces. One was a fine, silver chain with a white gold Phoenix pendant with Amethysts for eyes. Her other necklace was a black choker with a lily pendant that was actually her multi-compartment trunk that she'd spent the whole day yesterday in training with her Arrancar powers.

Finished dressing she braided her hair and went down stairs to have breakfast before grabbing her bag and leaving for school.

XXXX

Fifteen minutes later she walked into the school grounds, and by the time she got there it was ten past eight. She walked up to the front office ignoring all the stares as she went. Walking into the office she went up to the front desk just as the lady looked up.

"Can I help you dear?" the secretary asked when she reached the desk.

Harmony smiled politely "it's my first day, I came to get my schedule," she said in a soft voice, "my name is Sendo Harmony," she added helpfully.

"Ah of course," the woman smiled, "here's your schedule, and if you'll just wait over there I'll get you a guide," she said pointing to some chairs in the corner.

"Thank you," Harmony nodded her head and took a seat, crossed her legs and looked at her schedule.

**Name: Harmony Jamie** **Sendo  
>Age: 16<br>class: 11A  
>Monday &amp; Friday;<br>8:30 – Homeroom  
>8:48 – <strong>English**  
>9:27 – <strong>History**  
>10:06 – <strong>Science  
><strong>10:45 – Recess<br>11:05 – **Math**  
>11:44 – <strong>Art**  
>12:23 – <strong>Home Economics**  
>1:02 – Lunch<br>1:42 – **Music**  
>2:21 – <strong>Gym**  
>3:00 - Home<strong>

**Tuesday;  
>8:30 – Homeroom<br>8:48 – **English**  
>9:27 – <strong>Art**  
>10:06 – <strong>Art**  
>10:45 – Recess<br>11:05 – **Music**  
>11:44 – <strong>Home Economics  
><strong>12:23 – <strong>Gym  
><strong>1:02 – Lunch<br>1:42 – **History  
><strong>2:21 – Home<strong>

**Wednesday;  
>8:30 Homeroom<br>9:00 – **Math  
><strong>9:35 – <strong>Math  
><strong>10:10 – Assembly<br>10:45 – Recess  
>11:05 – <strong>English  
><strong>11:44 – <strong>History  
><strong>12:23 – Lunch<br>1:02 – **Science  
><strong>1:42 –<strong> Japanese Languages  
><strong>2:21 – <strong>Gym  
><strong>3:00 Home<strong>

**Thursday;  
>8:30 – Homeroom<br>8:48 – **English  
><strong>9:27 – <strong>Science  
><strong>10:06 – <strong>Science  
><strong>10:45 – Recess<br>11:05 – **History  
><strong>11:44 – <strong>Math  
><strong>12:23 – <strong>Music  
><strong>1:02 – Lunch<br>1:42 – **Japanese Languages

**2:21 - Home**

_Gym every day except Thursday and I get to go home an hour early on Tuesday and Thursday...cool _Harmony smiled.

Her attention was drawn to the door as it opened. Looking up she raised a brow when she saw one of the girls from Saturday _Orihime I think her name was _Harmony thought _she must be my guide._

"Hi you must be the new girl," Orihime said brightly, "I'm Inoue Orihime, I'll be giving you a tour of the school," she said bowing.

"I am," Harmony smiled bowing back, "I'm Sendo Harmony, nice to meet you Inoue-San."

_This is the girl from Saturday _Orihime realised as she led Harmony on a tour of the school eventually landing on their classroom. Along the way the two got to know each other and enjoyed each other's presence.

_She's a very interesting girl _Harmony thought smiling to herself _in a weird way and her spirit power seems to come from those hairpins she's wearing _she observed.

"Well this is our classroom," Orihime said when they stopped, "we don't change classrooms at all, the teachers come to us so you'll be assigned a permanent desk in here," she informed Harmony.

"Alright," Harmony said.

"Okay you just wait here till Miss Ochi introduces you," Orihime said.

"Thanks," Harmony smiled as Orihime walked into the room.

_Inside the classroom_

"Alright settle down," Miss Ochi yelled over all the noise, "we have a new student so I want you all on your best behaviour...though that seems to be a long shot," she muttered the last part.

The class quieted down at hearing the new student part and sweat dropped at the muttered comment.

**Wonder if it's that hot girl we saw the other day **Shirosaki murmured in Ichigo's head.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes at Shiro's predictability.

"Alright come in now," Miss Ochi called.

Everyone turned towards the door as it opened and a Goddess stepped in.

Nearly all the boys' jaws dropped immediately as she walked to stand beside the teacher. Most of the girls glared at her, the exceptions being, Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia and Tatsuki...well and Chizuru, but we all know she was drooling at the fresh meat...who she'd learn the hard way didn't like to be hit on.

Chad and Toshiro just sat there with Toshiro looking bored.

Uryuu was only slightly stunned, but he was secretly infatuated with Orihime so he wasn't as stunned as most of his peers.

Renji was the same as Uryuu...except he was secretly infatuated with Rukia...only it wasn't so secret and everyone except Rukia and Byakuya-Taichou knew...for which he'd be thankful for if he knew.

Ichigo meanwhile was trying to ignore his inner Hollow.

**Nice legs **Shiro commented practically drooling at the sight of her long, lightly tanned legs

**Shut up**Ichigo snapped pushing him back.

**Touchy, touchy king **Shiro sniggered.

"I'm Miss Ochi, why don't you tell us your name and a little bit about yourself," the teacher said.

_Hi, I'm Harmony Potter...whoops I mean Harmony Sendo. I'm a seventeen year old witch posing as a sixteen year old muggle who happens to like killing dark lords and electrocuting people. I dislike backstabbing bastards and rats...oh yeah and I'm dead and like the taste of souls...I hope to get to know you all._

Refraining from snickering at her thoughts she kept a blank face as she introduced herself "Hi, I'm Sendo Harmony. I like Martial arts, animals and the ocean. I dislike close minded idiots and back stabbing bastards. And my hobbies are sketching and fighting," she said smiling the whole way through...which seriously freaked out most of them...which was her intention.

Toshiro eyed her warily. She matched the description that Rangiku had given him yesterday when he returned from soul society. He felt her energy and agreed with the reports given to him. It seemed human...but seeming wasn't the same as being. Plus that fake smile of hers reminded him of Gin and she had a cunning air about her reminiscent of Aizen...just less threatening, like she was a prankster and not out for world domination.

_Why do I get the feeling things are going to get even more annoying? _He thought as the teacher told Bianca to take a seat in between Rangiku and Chad.

"Alright now stay quiet while I take roll," Miss Ochi said sitting down at her desk.

"Abarai Renji" "here" "Arisawa Tatsuki" "here" "Asano Keigo" "I'm right here!" "NOT SO LOUD! Hitsugaya Toshiro" "here" "Inoue Orihime" "here" "Ishida Uryu" "here" "Kojima Mizurio" "here" "Kuchiki Rukia" "Present" "Kurosaki Ichigo" "here" "Matsumoto Rangiku" "herreee" "Sado Yatsutora" "hn" "Sendo Harmony" "Here" _obviously._

"All right now settle down and turn to page three hundred and four," she was also their English teacher and didn't wait for the bell to begin the lesson.

Harmony listened intently ignoring all the stares with practised ease...being the girl-who-lived did have some perks, she'd learnt to ignore such stares years ago...although the stares from Ichigo were _very _welcome.

XXXXX - Lunch.

"Hey um Harmony-San I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with my friends and I?" Orihime asked nervously when the bell rang.

Harmony smiled softly at the nervous girl "sure," she said her smile widening when the girl's face lit up.

"Great I can introduce you to everyone," Orihime said grabbing the others hand, "come on we eat up on the roof," she said.

Harmony allowed herself to be dragged smirking in amusement the whole way.

"Hey guys," Orihime chirped when they reached the group, "I invited Harmony-San over I hope that's okay," she said hopefully.

"That's fine Orihime," Rukia smiled, though a few of the others were more wary of the newcomer...they wouldn't be able to talk freely about the upcoming war...not that it was a good idea to talk about it out in the open anyway.

"Okay introductions," Orihime said brightly clapping her hands together.

"Harmony-San this is Kuchiki Rukia," Orihime said pointing to the smallest girl, "this is Matsumoto Rangiku," the one with big breasts, "Arisawa Tatsuki," a tomboyish looking female that hadn't been at the fast food joint, "Toshiro Hitsugaya," a short kid with white hair that was glaring at her as if he knew she'd thought he was short, "Ishida Uryu," glasses boy, "Yatsutora Sado...but we all call him Chad," big dude...wait where did they get Chad from, "Asano Keigo," freaky kid that was too loud, "Kojima Mizurio," he seemed the most normal, "Abarai Renji," Pineapple, "and this is Kurosaki Ichigo," the really hot one.

"Nice to meet you all," Harmony smiled. She found it easier to open up to people when they didn't know her past or what she'd done to ensure the worlds survival.

Tatsuki immediately started up a conversation as Harmony opened her bento.

"You said you like martial arts...what ones?" she asked enthusiastically.

Harmony had to keep from laughing at her enthusiasm...clearly she loved fighting as well.

"Karate, Jujutsu, Ninjutsu and Taekwondo," she answered lightly. Out of all her training she'd enjoyed Ninjutsu the most. That as well as Jujutsu she had learnt outside of Hogwarts. The ones she'd been learning since she was six. She started with Jujutsu but when her sensei introduced her to the wonders of Anime and consequently Naruto, she been obsessed with Ninja, so her sensei had taught her that art as well and it was so fun...well not the training but the results.

Ninjutsu training can involve training in disguise, escape, concealment, archery, medicine, explosives, and poisons, and hers did. But what was really fun about it were the 18 skills the training provided. They were:

**1.**_ Seishin-teki kyoko_ - spiritual refinement.  
><strong>2.<strong>_ Bojutsu - _stick and staff fighting...she had a little too much fun with this.  
><strong>3.<strong>_ Shurikenjutsu_ - throwing shuriken...same.  
><strong>4.<strong>_ Sojutsu_ - spear fighting...for some reason throwing smaller sharp pointy objects was a lot more fun.  
><strong>5.<strong>_ Naginatajutsu_ - naginata fighting...no comment.  
><strong>6.<strong>_ Kusarigamajutsu_ - kusarigama fighting...also had too much fun with this.  
><strong>7.<strong>_ Kayakujutsu_ - Pyrotechnics and Explosives...the incident with the potions classroom shall remain unmentioned.  
><strong>8.<strong>_ Hensojutsu_ - disguise and impersonation...she didn't like this much as she preferred being herself but it was needed for her masks.  
><strong>9.<strong>_ Shinobi-iri_ - stealth and entering methods...good for pranks...though she never told her sensei that, he'd flip.  
><strong>10.<strong>_ Bajutsu_ - horsemanship...she loved this...well she does love animals in general.  
><strong>11.<strong>_ Sui-ren_ - water training...handy to know how to find water in the wild and use it in a fight.  
><strong>12.<strong>_ Boryaku_ - tactics...showed through in the war.  
><strong>13. <strong>_Choho_ - espionage...that did too.  
><strong>14.<strong>_ Intonjutsu - _Escaping and concealment...also good for pranks.  
><strong>15.<strong>_ Tenm_on - meteorology, knowing the weather patterns...it was fun to watch her classmates run inside at the unexpected rainfall all panicky.  
><strong>16.<strong>_ Chi-mon_ - Geography...that was a pain in the ass.  
><strong>17. <strong>_Taijutsu_ - unarmed combat...great for when fighting an armed person with no weapon...that or you do have weapons, but you want to toy with the person a bit cause you're bored.  
><strong>18.<strong>_ Kenjutsu_ - Sword fighting...nough said.

This tied in with her future training in elements and illusions made her feel like a real ninja from Naruto. By the time she'd entered Hogwarts she'd mastered everything...which was a good thing because not long after that her sensei moved back to Japan which really put her mood down he'd been like a father to her and his wife like a mother, she'd missed their support and kindness. The two were the main reason she didn't grow up starving and lonely plus they treated all her injuries from her so called relatives...she'd have to contact them sometime.

"So how long have you been doing it?" Tatsuki asked as the others either drifted off into their own conversation or listened to the two girls.

"Well I've been learning Ninjutsu and Jujutsu since I was five but I only started the other two just before I turned fifteen," Harmony answered taking a bite out of her leftover fish from the night before.

The two continued comparing martial arts style for the next five minutes before Harmony's cell phone went off.

"Excuse me," Harmony said before standing up and moving away a bit before answering.

"Hello?" she said cautiously. The only one who had her number was the Goblins.

"Harmony oh thank god," the voice on the other end sighed in relief.

"Sensei," she said in surprise, "how did you get my number?" she asked.

"I got in contact with the Goblins when I heard about the battle," oh yeah his sister was a witch of course he'd heard about that, "they gave me your number," he continued, "you know I heard a funny rumour...it said you'd died in that battle," he commented idly.

Harmony sighed and rubbed her forehead in irritation "yeah look give me your address and I'll come around tomorrow night and tell you everything," she said.

"Alright," Shinku sighed, "Ariel will be expecting you for dinner," he said referring to his wife.

"Okay I'll see you then," Bianca said when she'd memorised the address.

"Stay out of trouble," he said cheerfully before hanging up.

harmony twitched and muttered "bastard," before heading back over to the others.

"Who was that?" Orihime asked curiously.

"My Sensei," Harmony answered finishing the rest of her fish off, "he'd heard I died so he contacted my account manager and he gave him my number."

"Why would people think you're dead?" Rangiku asked, though Bianca noticed most of them looked tense.

Harmony shrugged carelessly "there was an accident at my last school...it's the reason I came here," she said putting her empty bento away.

"But won't you miss your friends?" Orihime asked innocently.

Everyone except Keigo and Mizurio saw the look of intense hatred flash through her eyes "they aren't my friends anymore," she said coldly.

They decided to keep away from that subject.

XXXXX

Harmony walked to her Condo after school with Ichigo and Orihime, seeing as she had to a history project with them and Orihime wanted to get started right away. Just because she'd started late didn't excuse her from her assignments...the teachers words not hers.

They were walking past an electronic store when one of the TV's on display caught her eye. It wasn't the TV that caught her attention though it was what was playing on it. It was a news report of something happening in England...London to be precise.

_I wonder if my prank went off _she thought inwardly smirking maliciously.

Next to her Orihime gasped in shock as she saw the destruction that was displayed on the screen.

"That's some blast," Ichigo muttered.

"Hm," Harmony hummed as she listened to what was being said.

"_At noon today the people of London were shocked when two explosions unexpectedly rocked the entirety of London. One of the buildings seemed to be a newspaper building, but the other is what has people stumped," the reporter said, "the building appeared to be located underground with several floors. No one knows how this building has remained undetected as people report having not knowing that they were there...which is strange for the newspaper...is there a secret society out there hidden from prying eyes. If so this reporter intends to find out."_

Harmony snorted...the idiot didn't know how right she was.

Shaking her head she walked away inwardly smirking smugly _let's see the wizarding world cover this up...there was to many people there to erase everyone's memories...and that would cause even more confusion cause I made sure they couldn't cover up the blast evidence with magic._

"That was horrible," Orihime said, "all those poor people."

Harmony had to refrain from snorting _if only you knew the truth Orihime _she thought sadly _you mightn't feel so sympathetic then._

"That's why wars and Violence are pointless," Harmony muttered, "too much pain...sadness...suffering."

_She sounds like she'd been in a war...but that's impossible _Ichigo thought as he stared at her...only to blush and look away when their eyes met.

**Can't you feel it Ichigo? **Shirosaki asked.

**What do you mean? **Ichigo asked.

**Her energy...she's not normal **Shiro said **maybe that reporter lady was right and there is a secret society and Harmony's** **a part of it.**

Ichigo really didn't know what to think.

"Well here we are," Harmony said breaking him from his thoughts.

Looking up he saw they were standing in front of a fancy apartment.

"You live here?" Orihime asked excitedly.

Harmony smiled "uhuh," she said, "Come on," she said leading them in _if only they knew I own the building _she thought nervously.

XXXXX

"Wow," Orihime said as she looked around the bottom floor of Harmony's Condo, "it so light and open," she said.

"She's very easily amused isn't she?" she asked Ichigo dryly.

Ichigo snorted "understatement of the century," he muttered blushing when she giggled.

"We'd better get started," she said walking over to the big white sofa in the middle and sitting on the floor in front of it and putting her things on the table.

Ichigo and Orihime quickly joined her and were surprised by how soft the rug was.

"You have a very nice home Harmony-San," Orihime said.

"Thanks," HArmony smiled.

XXXXX

"Owie," Orihime muttered holding her wrist two hours later when they'd done a quarter of the project.

Harmony got up and went into the kitchen and began digging around in one of the cupboards for something.

"Here," Harmony said handing over a salve of some sort, "it's a muscle relaxant," she said at Orihime's confused look.

"Oh...thank you," Orihime said smiling brightly.

Harmony smiled, "no problem."

**She's so beautiful **Shiro said dreamily causing Ichigo to choke on the biscuit he was eating.

"Are you okay?" Harmony asked worriedly hitting his back gently.

Ichigo blushed "I'm fine...just went down the wrong hole," he said.

**What the hell is wrong with you **Ichigo shouted at his inner hollow **since when are you a love sick puppy? **

**I am not! **Shiro shouted blushing slightly making Ichigo snicker inwardly **what are you sniggering about...you like her too **he said causing Ichigo to blush...on the outside.

"Ichigo," Harmony said worriedly as she felt his forehead with the back of his hand, "are you alright, you're burning up," she added.

Ichigo blushed brighter and pushed her hand down gently "I-I'm fine," he stuttered.

"If you're sure," Harmony said, clearly not convinced.

"Jamie," Orihime said nervously.

Looking over at the girl Harmony saw that she'd wondered over to her mantelpiece and was looking at the photos there.

"Yes Orihime," Harmony said going over with Ichigo behind her.

"Are these you parents?" she asked pointing to a picture of a man with black hair and a woman with red hair holding each other in a park.

Harmony smiled lovingly and stroked the picture. She managed to salvage a few of her belongings including her photo album, invisibility cloak, the Firebolt and knife Sirius had gotten her, the map and the mirror Sirius had given her that she'd managed to repair.

"Yeah," she said sadly, "this is my mother Lily and that's my dad James...they died when I was one," she said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Orihime said wide eyed.

"It's okay," Harmony smiled softly.

While the two girls were conversing softly Ichigo was looking at the other pictures on the mantel piece.

There was another one with Harmony's parents, but this time they were holding a beautiful baby girl with the father's hair and mother's eyes in their arms. He could tell how much the two loved their daughter as they looked down at her lovingly.

There was another picture with her parents only this time is was their wedding. Next to the glowing couple were two men, one with shoulder length dark brown hair and mischievous grey eyes and the other had brown haired man with kind amber eyes. The two were smiling at the couple clearly happy for their friends.

The last picture was of the two other men from the first picture with Harmony. It looked like it had been taken a couple of years ago. The man with grey eyes was sitting on the other man's stomach while he tried to push him off, and Harmony was standing a few feet away laughing her ass off.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked pointing to the last photo.

Harmony looked over and her smile faded making Ichigo inwardly curse "they were my Godfathers," she answered softly ,"that's Sirius," she said pointing to the one with grey eyes, "and that's Remus," she said pointing to the other.

"You were close," Ichigo stated.

Harmony smiled "they were the only ones I could trust...and they took them from me," she whispered looking at something faraway.

"Harmony-San," Orihime said shaking her lightly.

Harmony tensed slightly before forcing herself to relax "sorry," she muttered, "shall we continue," she said.

"Alright," Ichigo said.

Later when Ichigo and Orihime had left, Harmony sat on her sofa drinking some red wine as she got lost in her thoughts. She'd noticed when there weren't as many people around that Ichigo's Spiritual Energy felt more like hers than she's initially thought.

She'd also felt really drawn to him. Now she'd known the feeling of being attracted to someone before with Draco but it was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. Whenever she saw him her heart sped up, she blushed more often...and even more often unnoticeably and she felt weird in her stomach especially when she caught him looking at her.

"Things are certainly going to get interesting," she murmured as she took another sip.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: I'm going to be keeping as close to the original plot as I can but with the coming chapters that won't happen as I have a plan for where this story will go.<p>

Please R&R

Shadowslyth2008


	3. Old friends with a side of soul

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. Don't have claim to the original plot but its emerging into my own thing.

Author's Note: this is a bit of a filler chapter but the next chapter will be lengthier. This chapter is however needed in showing that part of Harmony's past has survived.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Old friends resurfaced with a side of soul<p>

Harmony walked towards her Sensei's house after school the next day feeling both excited and apprehensive. Excited because she hadn't seen either of them in ages, and apprehensive because she didn't know how they were going to react to her predicament. Oh she was going to tell them all right, she saw no reason not to.

"Nice house," she murmured when she arrived, "must be Ariels' influence," she grinned, "Shinku-Sensei doesn't have enough taste to pick something like this out."

"I heard that brat," a gruff voice from behind her said.

Turning, Harmony grinned at the sight of her first friend and teacher.

"Hey Shinku-Sensei," she said cheerfully.

"Brat," he said fondly before pulling her into a tight hug, "don't you ever so something like this to me again," he said fiercely.

"I'm sorry," Harmony muttered.

Shinku sighed and pulled back "come on Ariel's just finished making dinner," he said leading her into the house.

"So what's the story?" Ariel asked when they were seated at the table.

Harmony sighed "It turns out that my trust was entirely miss placed," she started, "after I'd finished Voldemort off they all turned their wands on me," she said.

"I've never liked those British Wizards," Shinku said venomously, "too clouded by prejudice the lot of them."

"I know," Harmony muttered.

"Shinku," Ariel admonished, "there's no need to make her feel worse, we know full well what you think of the Brits, what I want to know is why they all think you're dead when you're sitting right in front of us looking as healthy as a horse," she finished turning back to Harmony. Harmony sighed and stared at her lap fidgeting slightly.

"Jamie, sweetie, you know that no matter what we'll always be by your side," Shinku said gently ,"we practically raised you, we know you better than anyone."

Harmony relaxed slightly and decided to just get it over and done with "I am dead," she blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Ariel frowned, "you're sitting right here."

Harmony sighed "it's complicated," she muttered, "they did kill me, and I am dead...but hey I can never do things normally huh," she said smiling weakly, "when you die there are two options. One you get sent to Soul Society...or you're left to long in the human world and turned into a bad spirit known as a hollow," she explained.

"I take it you took the second option," Shinku said dryly.

"Kind of," Harmony said sheepishly, "but souls turn into hollows because they let their negative emotions get to them...I was filled with anger, hatred, betrayal and sadness so it's easy to guess I transformed much more quickly, and due to the either the nature of my death, how powerful I was, or both I turned into a hollow known as an Arrancar," she said.

"What is an Arrancar exactly?" Ariel asked.

"A hollow that's removed its mask and gained Shinigami like powers...like a Zanpakuto for one," Harmony said before going on before they could interrupt, "a Shinigami is a death god, they send good souls to Soul Society and purify hollows," she explained, "a Zanpakuto is their weapon."

"I thought normal people couldn't see these spirits...how come we can see you?" Shinku asked.

"Because I'm not normal...I was able to change my molecular structure so that normal people can see me...it also enables me to eat human food," she said taking a bite out of her potato.

"So this isn't what you really look like," Shinku said.

"Well kinda," Harmony muttered, "but there are a few features missing."

"Can you show us?" Ariel asked.

Harmony smiled sadly "I can't," she said, "there are Shinigami all over this place, if I showed my real form they'd be able to sense my spiritual pressure and come running...I don't want you two to get caught in a crossfire."

"I take it that Hollows and Shinigami are enemies than," Shinku said heavily.

Harmony nodded "yes," she said, "but I'd prefer to stay away from any conflict...I'm so tired of fighting," she muttered.

"Then you'll have to be careful," Shinku warned.

"I know," Harmony sighed, "so tell me what's been happening with you two," she said changing the subject feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>XXXXX – a week later<p>

* * *

><p>Harmony trudged along the path to school reluctantly. The only upside is that Ichigo would be there as well. She blushed as she realised what she'd just thought.<p>

"Jamie," a cheerful voice called from behind her. Turning Jamie smiled and waved at the approaching figure of Orihime.

"Hey Hime," Harmony greeted. She'd quickly gotten everyone to drop any suffixes with her...she really didn't like it.

"So do you have the project?" Orihime asked.

Harmony smiled and patted the laptop bag at her side "it's all in here," she said. They'd decided to do a slide-show presentation for their assignment, "I can't wait to get this over and done with, I hate speaking in front of a crowd," she grimaced.

"It's not that bad," Orihime smiled.

Harmony gave her a deadpan look "the spot light is not my thing," she said dryly.

Orihime smiled innocently "something else you have in common with Ichigo then," she said causing Jamie to blush and turn her head away.

"I used to have a crush on him you know," Orihime said suddenly making Harmony look at her in surprise.

"Really?" she asked innocently, "but you've been making goo-goo eyes at Ishida-San," she said.

Now it was Orihime's turn to blush "well maybe lately," she mumbled, "but I've always admired Ichigo...I guess I just confused it with love, well I do love him, but like a brother you know," she said really fast.

"Hime you're rambling," Harmony said in amusement.

Orihime blushed again "sorry," she muttered.

"No it's okay," Harmony said, "It's the little things that paint a bigger picture," she said.

Orihime bit her lip and changed the subject "so what did you bring for lunch today?" she asked.

Harmony blinked at the sudden change in topic and answered automatically "sushi, lots and lots of sushi," she said, "y-you?" she asked hesitantly. She'd learned really fast how whacky and random Orihime's taste buds were.

"Chicken with rice, wasabi and pickled onions," Orihime answered cheerfully, missing Harmony's disgusted look before she masked it.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Harmony sighed in relief as she sat down under a shady tree at lunch time "finally, over," she sighed.<p>

"You really don't like public speaking do you," Tatsuki said dryly.

"No," Harmony deadpanned, "I can teach people something, but when it comes to reciting I get uncomfortable."

"You don't show it," Rukia mused.

"Hm, I'm very good at hiding my emotions," Harmony said, "people expected 'great' things from me and always hounded me when I didn't do something they expected me to do. So I learned quickly just to ignore them and do things my way while making it seem like I was doing what they expected of me," she smiled at the blank looks she received.

"Did you get a word of that?" Rangiku whispered to Renji.

"Not a word," Renji whispered back.

Their break continued on normally enough like it did since Jamie joined the group. Eating lunch, chatting casually and just relaxing...that is until several phones started beeping.

Rukia, Toshiro, Renji and Rangiku flipped open identical phones.

Harmony pretended to be more interested in her lunch as Ichigo and Renji made excuses to leave. She bit her lip as she thought something over. Would things be better for them if she told them about her...would they hate her for what she was? Somehow she didn't think Ichigo would, but the others she had no idea. She'd been betrayed to badly for it to happen again...she didn't think she could survive with her sanity intact if it happened again, even though she'd only just met these people.

"Harmony, are you all right?" Rangiku asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Harmony blinked and looked up at the worried woman "I'm fine Rangiku," Jamie said softly.

Toshiro looked at her shrewdly when she turned away...she was definitely hiding something and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night Harmony shifted into her real form under the protection of her wards and opened up a garganta to Hueco Mundo, it was time to go hunting. Earlier that day she'd caught the scent of the Hollows Ichigo and Renji had gone to kill and had noticed that she was hungry, well she had been eating solely human food since she got here. And while Arrancars didn't have quite the appetite that lower hollows had they still craved souls, and right now that's what she was craving.<p>

When she arrived in Hueco Mundo she hid behind one of the crystal trees that were the tops of the tree like structures below the sands, and observed the white palace in the distance.

From what she'd overheard from Ichigo and the others their enemy, Aizen and his Arrancar resided there. From her vantage point she could sense their power. One in particular felt almost as powerful as her when she only used her mage powers. With her Arrancar powers however there were at least four more powerful than her, including the first one. She knew she'd stand a chance of getting out alive if she used both. That is if she got caught in a cross-fire or something.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she went in the opposite direction and sped across the sands easily using Sonido. It didn't take her long till she sensed her first meal. Smirking and licking her lips she headed towards where she sensed the unfortunate soul. Going over the top of a sand dune she raised an eyebrow at what she saw. A cow like hollow was fighting with a spider like hollow and losing badly.

_Two meals in one _she thought wickedly as she made her move. Soon enough she'd taken the two down and added their power to her own. Not much in comparison really.

"Humph, small fry," she muttered when she'd finished devouring them. Suddenly she tensed as she felt three powerful beings on the dunes behind her.

_Dammit how did I not sense them _Harmony thought furiously as she turned slowly to see them walking down the dune towards her.

The first one was the only one of the three that was more powerful than her in terms of Arrancar abilities. He was fairly tall with shoulder length, wavy, brown hair, a goatee and dark grey eyes. His mask piece was hanging around his neck just above his hole. His entire attire seemed to be the opposite of a Shinigami's, at least in colour. It seemed Arrancars wore boots and had stylised jackets.

The next one on the power tier was the shortest with short black hair half hidden by a helmet of some sort, obviously his mask, and he had green eyes, lighter than her own, and green, tear like markings going down his cheeks. His hole was in his throat.

The last one was closer to the first in height and seemed the most outlandish. He had short blue hair and teal markings beneath his blue eyes. He had a jawbone mask on the right side of his face and his hole was smack dab in the middle of his abdomen and his jacket was open showing off his well-defined muscles. Harmony saw him scowl as he sniffed the air.

"You smell like those Shinigami," he growled.

Harmony frowned, she'd never thought that scent would stick to her when she changed forms, but she guessed it did. Her hand went to her Zanpakuto as she took a defensive stance in retaliation to his suddenly threatening one.

"So," she said coldly, "who I hang around with is of no concern to you."

"It is if they're our enemies," blue snarled.

Harmony's eyes narrowed "this war does not concern me, I have no enemies on either side...I only came here to hunt," she growled.

"You're an odd one," the lazy looking one commented before a fight could break out, "most hollows would jump at the chance to fight and kill."

"I'm not normal...even as a hollow," Harmony commented sharply.

"Clearly," the last one said who'd been silent till now.

Suddenly the four of them tensed and leaped out of the way as a figure bigger than all of them burst out of the dunes besides them. Harmony slid back slightly when she landed and stayed in a crouching position when she stopped. She paid no mind to the others beside her and concentrated on the lower Hollow that was stupid enough to try and attack an Arrancar.

"Ugh, I hate rats," she muttered when she recognised the form. She ignored the snort from beside her and stood up straight.

The minor Hollow looked at their still forms before settling on her. She felt her eyebrows twitch in annoyance. He'd better not be thinking that she'd be easy pickings just because she was a female...although she did have her Spiritual Pressure really low so she probably felt like a week Arrancar. Harmony narrowed her eyes as the rat Hollows' eyes widened and it took a step back in obvious fright.

"Y-You," it stuttered out. Harmony blinked in confusion...since when did a Hollow stutter.

"Wait a minute," Harmony hissed. She knew of only one rat that stuttered like that, "Pettigrew," she snarled taking a step forward and going to withdraw her Zanpakuto.

The rat squeaked in fright and took another step back "n-now Har arrrrggghhhh," he cried out in pain as his front left leg was severed.

"Don't call me that," Harmony snarled. There were three raised eyebrows behind her.

"C-Come now H-Harmony, w-what w-would your p-parents think if you k-killed me...w-what w-would Dumbledore think?" Pettigrew stuttered pitifully only to shriek and fall back as her Reiastu flared shocking the three behind her. They knew she'd been suppressing her power, but not that much...she was as easily powerful as Grimmjow.

"There are so many things wrong with that statement," Harmony sneered coldly, "one, I don't know what my parents would think because thanks to you they're dead. Two, Dumbledore is the reason I'm dead so I don't give a shit what he thinks, and three, I'm dead and so is Sirius so I have no need to clear his name. Therefore there is no reason to keep you breathing," she smiled.

"B-But," Pettigrew stuttered.

"Ugh, shut up will you," Harmony scoffed in disgust, "you're just pathetic and nothing you can do or say will change my decision," she said drawing her Zanpakuto, "say hello to your master in hell for me," she smiled sadistically before she swung her blade down and across and cut through his mask.

"You know for all you say about not being a normal hollow, you sure made that kill easily enough," Blue commented.

Harmony glanced back at him "he was a major reason why my life was a living hell," she said curtly, "for all I preach about not liking war, I never would have hesitated to kill him or anyone else involved," she said coldly as she turned around slowly, "I may be a pacifist by nature, but I get pissed off easily."

"Obviously," Blue muttered causing Harmony to glare at him.

"And revenge is fun," she muttered.

"Not much of a pacifist than are you," Blue snorted.

Harmony shrugged "I'm only a pacifist when it comes to war," she said idly, "now if you don't mind I'm leaving," and before they could react she gathered some of her magic and disappeared with a loud crack.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow swore.

Starrk and Ulquiorra eyed the spot she'd disappeared warily "let's go back," Starrk muttered after a few minutes.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Harmony gasped for breath when she reappeared in her condo. Damn, it took so much magic to apparate to a different dimension, but she didn't think the Garganta was fast enough so she had no choice.<p>

She could apparate to a different continent easy enough, hardly expelling any energy, but inter-dimensional apparating should be impossible. But then again she'd never liked that word.

"Bloody hell," she swore as she stood up from the heap she fallen into when she landed. She lay on her couch tiredly as she felt her core slowly refill...though not as fast as usual.

"That was certainly a weird experience," she muttered, eyes closed, just resting.

When she felt that she'd rested enough she opened her eyes again and looked at the clock.

"Crap," she muttered...it was seven thirty in the morning; she'd been gone all night.

She jumped suddenly as her phone rang. Groaning she got up and walked over to the stand it was on.

"Hello," she said when she picked it up.

"Ah Jamie," Orihime's voice sounded, "I didn't know if you'd be up yet, it's a bit early," she sounded sheepish.

"It's okay," Harmony smiled, "I tend to get up early anyway," she said.

"Okay...um...I was wondering if you were doing anything today," Orihime asked nervously.

Harmony blinked...oh right it was Saturday "nope, nothing planned, why?" she asked.

"Well a bunch of us were planning on going to the beach today, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come," Orihime said, "Ichigo's coming," she added quickly.

Harmony blushed "o-oh r-really," she stammered, "the beach huh...sounds fun," all she could think of was Ichigo in nothing but swimming trunks, and god was it a good image, "I'll be there."

"Great," Orihime said brightly, "we're all meeting at Ichigo's at eight thirty, his dad hired a bus to take us all," she said giving Harmony the address.

"Alright, thanks Orihime, I'll see you than," Harmony said before hanging up.

"Now where did I put that bikini?" she muttered walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p> 


	4. Fun at the Beach and a reunion

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter or Bleach

Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and for showing me where I have made the errors. I apologize for the confusion. I will only be using Harmony and Jamie interchangeably. Again I apologize for the confusion.

* * *

><p>Hi – normal talk<br>**Hi – **Mental conversation between Ichigo and Shirosaki  
><em>Hi – <em>thoughts

* * *

><p>Harmony walked down the street Orihime had told her Ichigo lived on in excitement. She hadn't had a well-deserved break for a while, and the beach was the perfect place to go. The chance to see Ichigo in just a pair of board shorts had nothing to do with her excitement, nope, not at all.<p>

"Harmony, you made it," Orihime said cheerfully, hugging her friend.

"Of course," Harmony smiled hugging her back.

"Come on, we're loading up the bus," Orihime said dragging her over to the others.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" an exuberant man with dark hair asked, popping up suddenly and scaring the shit out of Harmony.

"Dad, don't scare her like that!" Ichigo shouted punching his father in the face.

Harmony sweat dropped at their antics "is this normal?" she asked.

"Yep," Rukia said.

_This place is nuts _Harmony thought _probably why I fit in so much_ she thought nervously.

"Ichi-Nii, don't be rude," a young girl with blond hair said, "Introduce us to your new friend," she said.

"Uh right," Ichigo muttered, "Yuzu, Karin, this is Sendo Harmony, Harmony these are my little sisters, Yuzu and Karin," he said, "oh and this is my dad Isshin," he added as an afterthought.

"So you're the one Ichi-Nii's always talking about," the dark haired twin said, "it's nice to finally meet you," she smiled, liking the look of this girl.

"Karin," Ichigo shouted a nice shade of red to match Harmony.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Harmony said shyly, glancing at Ichigo shyly...he talked about her?

"Alright everybody's here now, so everyone on the bus," Ichigo's dad yelled.

"He's not driving is he?" Karin asked suddenly.

"Unfortunately he is," Ichigo muttered as they all got on the bus.

"We're doomed," Renji muttered.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Harmony stepped off the bus after all the others feeling incredibly amused. Out of everyone only Rangiku, Orihime and her had enjoyed the crazy bus ride to the beach...everyone else looked a little green.<p>

"I can't wait for the ride home," Harmony said cheerfully.

"You're insane," Uryu muttered.

"Never said I wasn't," Harmony smirked, "come on girls to the changing rooms," she cried charging forward with Rangiku and Orihime flowed her. Rukia and Tatsuki rolled their eyes and followed.

"Oh and if anyone tries to peak, I'm going to castrate them," Harmony called over her shoulder cheerfully, causing the perverts in the group to shudder.

It didn't take the girls long to change seeing as most of them had worn bathing suits under their clothes.

"You know," Rangiku commented idly as she took in the dark red, halter top bikini that Harmony was wearing, "I think when Ichigo see's you in that you're either going to knock him dead or make him possessive," she said.

"Or both," Rukia said innocently.

Both girls laughed when Harmony blushed at their comments and stalked outside. They exchanged a look before following her out of the changing rooms with the other girls following.

Rangiku was incredibly amused by certain men's reactions. Renji was staring at Rukia, Uryu was gawking at Orihime with a blush on his face and Ichigo...Rangiku's eyes widened when she saw the dazed look in his eyes...huh looks like Harmony made him speechless.

**Damn she looks hot **Shirosaki drooled.

**Uh-huh **Ichigo thought distractedly.

The albino snickered in amusement **I'm so proud...you're finally looking at a girl with lust **he sniffled dramatically.

**Shut up **Ichigo blushed.

**You might want to pay attention King, she's right in front of you **Shiro snickered.

Ichigo blinked and returned to reality to see Harmony right in front of him with a worried look on her beautiful face.

"You okay...you're all red," she said placing the back of her hand against his forehead...which only served to make him even redder, much to his friend's amusement.

_He's blushing _Harmony realised, her own blush spreading across her cheeks and nose.

"What's this," a mischievous voice said suddenly, "has Ichi-Berry finally gotten a girlfriend...and here I thought you were a prude."

"I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend," Ichigo and Harmony said simultaneously. Both of them blushed and looked away while their friends laughed.

"Sure, sure," one of the newcomers said waving a fan in front of his face, "tell us when you're not in denial anymore won't you Ichigo," he said cheerfully.

"Shut up Urahara," Ichigo yelled.

Harmony looked at the newcomers curiously as they approached.

The first one was a shapely, dark-skinned woman with dark purple hair pulled up in a ponytail and gold eyes. The second one was a handsome blond man with dark blue eyes shadowed by a green and white striped hat. She ignored everything else about him when she sensed the power coming from the cane in his hand. These two were Shinigami as well then.

She looked over at the other three and saw a really tall, muscular, lightly tanned man. His black hair was corn-rolled and he had a large handlebar moustache, which was connected to long sideburns. He wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His power suggested he was a Shinigami as well.

The other two were children around Karin and Yuzu's age. The boy had red hair and the girl had black hair with a purple tint in pigtails and purple eyes.

"So this is the girl you were talking about," Urahara said mischievously.

Ichigo scowled "yeah, this is Sendo Harmony," he muttered, "Harmony, this geezer is Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Tsukabishi Tessai, Hanakari Jinta and Tsumugiya Ururu," he said.

Harmony smiled "nice to meet you all," she said politely.

While the adults talked as they found a spot on the beach to sit, Ururu was eyeing the new girl curiously. There was something weird about her, making her senses go haywire...but she didn't scream danger like she was normally used to. This girl was not what she appeared.

"Hey come on, last one in the water's a rotten egg," Rangiku said suddenly.

Harmony blinked in surprise "hey, no cheating," she yelled racing after the laughing woman.

_She doesn't seem normal _Ururu thought.

"You can feel it too, huh Ururu," Urahara said softly.

Ururu looked up at her guardian and nodded "but I don't know if she's a threat or not," she said.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her then," Yoruichi said exchanging a look with Kisuke. That she hadn't reacted to any perceived threat was a good sign, but they'd still be wary.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>It was later in the day and Jamie was dozing lightly under a large umbrella as the heat peaked. Almost everyone else was in the surf and Orihime, Rangiku, Urahara and Yoruichi were playing a game of volleyball.<p>

Harmony was disturbed from her peace when her phone started ringing.

Sighing in annoyance she fished it out of her bag and answered it "yeah," she said.

"We have a problem," Ragnor's voice sounded.

Harmony frowned and sat up "what kind of problem?" she asked.

"A Dumbledore problem," Harmony pursed her lips at the name of the bastard, "he's searching for you...probably wants to finish you off," Ragnor said.

"Humph," Harmony snorted, "well he's going to have a tough time finding me," she muttered.

"Just be careful," Ragnor warned, "he knows about soul society, he may contact them to help get rid of you."

Harmony froze and glanced at her new friends "I see," she whispered, "I'll keep a low profile then," she said.

"Call if anything happens," Ragnor said.

"Will do," Harmony said before hanging up.

_Dammit _she thought furiously _if he does contact Soul Society, they'll get my description and they'll know...what do I do? _She wondered.

"Hey Harmony, come play a game," Rangiku called from where they were playing Volleyball. Harmony looked up and smiled before getting up and joining them.

_Whatever happens I won't lose my new friends in any way _she thought in determination.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, they were on their way back to Karakura, and were nearly there when Ichigo finally approached her and took the seat next to her at the back of the bus.<p>

"You okay?" he asked softly, "you've been silent the whole way."

Harmony blushed lightly, "I'm fine Ichigo," she said softly.

Ichigo frowned, clearly not believing her, but he didn't press it, letting her have her space.

Harmony relaxed slowly as the scenery passed by; the strawberry's presence serving to calm her down till she could think straight.

She knew that she'd have to tell them what she was eventually, and sooner rather than later. She'd have to do it slowly though, so she had a chance to explain things. If she left it, it could very well go wrong for her and she'd be left alone again.

She liked these people to much to let that happen.

She was so relaxed around them. She could laugh, she could joke, and she could have fun and let her guard down. She'd never felt this accepted in a group. There were no expectations of her, she could just be herself.

She'd always had to hide who she really was in the Wizarding world. They tended to scorn things that didn't go their way. They expected her to be a goody two shoes golden girl, so she was. But that had stopped when they killed her, and she retaliated.

Truthfully, there hadn't been many people in the ministry or the prophet; most had already gone home for the day. But there had been enough casualties to get her point across, you scorn a powerful Witch, and you get burned.

Harmony looked up when she felt someone shaking her and realised that she'd almost fallen asleep.

"Come on, we're back," Ichigo said, holding out a hand.

Harmony blushed but took his hand to let him help her up. He misjudged his strength though, and she was yanked up against his chest.

Both of them immediately blushed at the proximity, but didn't make a move to part. Instead, they seemed frozen in time, staring into each other's eyes.

It sounded cliché, but when it happened, you couldn't really help it. You just got caught in the others intense expression and couldn't look away.

Some outside force seemed to be working to bring their faces closer.

Harmony felt her face heat up and her heart race as Ichigo's face got closer, his eyes searching her face for something and making her stomach flutter nervously.

She'd only ever kissed Draco and Cedric and they had never invoked such a response in her as Ichigo does. Something screamed at her every time they were close, a primal calling signalling the finding of a true mate.

Ichigo was different. When he was around people he knew he was kind, though he tried to cover it, he was caring, he didn't try to make you feel better unless it was what you needed, and he had the most beautiful eyes, they were so expressive when he wasn't guarding his emotions, like now.

All this was why she wasn't trying to push him away as he got closer, Ichigo wasn't the type to betray people…he was to big-hearted for that…like her.

Their faces were inches apart when they were interrupted.

"Hey Ichigo, Are you coming?" Renji said, and the two of them jumped apart, blushing furiously.

Renji raised a brow at their red faces and grinned "oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked innocently.

"No," the two chorused at the same time. They glanced at each other before looking away hurriedly, blushing more.

Renji snickered and hopped off the bus again.

"W-We should go," Harmony stuttered.

"Yeah," Ichigo said nervously.

Harmony swallowed before hurrying off the bus.

Ichigo stared after her retreating figure, trying to fight down his blush and get his pulse under control.

**Dammit, we were so close **Shirosaki cursed **damn that stupid baboon **he went off into a tangent of swear words.

But Ichigo wasn't listening. He hadn't forgotten the feel of her pressed up against him or the adorable flush across her cheeks and nose as she looked up at him shyly. His heart fluttered as he remembered how close he'd been to kissing her. He'd never thought of kissing a girl before, but it was so easy to think of kissing Harmony that he hadn't really thought of it before.

He'd never been attracted to girls before. Not Orihime or Rukia, who were more like sisters, or Rangiku. He wasn't the type to go after a woman just because she had a big bust. But this girl seemed to light a fire in him that he'd never felt before, and getting to know her had only increased that. Not to mention seeing her in a bikini was going to make his…um…_nightly _dreams, so much hotter.

**But no less enjoyable **Shirosaki snickered. Ichigo couldn't help but agree. Harmony was something that they both could agree on regularly, that and Aizen being a drama queen.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a Senkaimon. He glanced over at Harmony, but she hadn't noticed anything.

Though secretly she had, she just didn't show it.

She chatted with Rangiku cheerfully as a couple of people stepped out.

"Hanataro," Rukia said lowly, making sure that Jamie couldn't hear, never mind that she could, "what are you doing here?"

"Yamamoto Sou-Taichou decided to send the third seat and myself here," Hanataro said, "Inoue-san can't be in two places at once, and Sou-Taichou thought it would be good to have more healers."

"Potter-San," Harmony froze, "it's a pleasure to have you with us," Rukia said politely.

"It's nice to be in the world of the living again," a soft, familiar voice replied.

Harmony turned her head slightly and her breath hitched even as her eyes widened "mom," she said weakly, casing all activity to cease as they stared at her.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. I think i've gotten all the biancas out of there. let me know if i missed one.<p> 


	5. Explanation and Head Captain Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. Was adopted from mystickitsune92 and will turn the plot into my own.

Hi – normal talk  
><strong>Hi <strong>**–**Mental conversation between Ichigo and Shirosaki  
><em>Hi <em>_–_thoughts

_**Hi-**_ Parseltongue speech. (will lead to something more)

Chapter 5: Explanations and a meeting with the Head Captain

Everyone looked between the two females, noticing the similarities. Both of them were about the same height. Potter-san had dark-red hair, the same color as Harmony's bangs. They both had similar features, though Harmony's cheekbones were slightly higher. The most noticeable similarity though, was the identical emerald-green orbs, both mirroring shock as they stared at each other.

"Harmony," Lily Potter whispered, not believing her eyes.

Harmony felt tears prick her eyes and before anyone could react, the two of them had launched at each other and were now hugging each other tightly.

"Oh, my sweet baby," Lily whispered as she stroked her Daughters' hair, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom," Harmony whispered as she hugged her mom tightly.

The others smiled at the heart warming reunion, though they were shocked that Jamie could even see her Mother at all.

"I don't mean to break this reunion short," Toshiro said, "but how can you see her?"

Lily frowned as she pulled back "that's a good question," she said, "I didn't think that…" she trailed off.

"They can't," Harmony shook her head, knowing what her Mother meant, "but I've never been normal," she shrugged sheepishly.

"There's something more isn't there?" Lily asked.

They noticed Harmony's eyes widening and they saw that she was nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah, there's more," Harmony mumbled, "but can we…"

"Come inside," Isshin said, serious for once.

Harmony knew that this was the moment that she had to tell them, her Mother had made her feel…semi-brave?

All of them wondered into that Kurosaki's residence and went into the living room.

"So, why aren't you in England?" Lily asked her daughter, "and where are Sirius and Remus, they were supposed to look after you if anything happened to your Father and I."

Harmony winced "I had to leave mom," she said, looking down at her lap, "as for Sirius and Remus…they died," she said.

"What?" Lily asked, shocked, "when?" she asked.

"Sirius did when I was fifteen…and Remus the year after," Harmony said softly, "Sirius was incarcerated for your murder and Remus…well he wasn't allowed to take me in," she said, "Dumbledore seemed adamant that I stay with Petunia," she muttered in disgust.

"What," Lily shouted, making everyone jump as her Reiatsu spiked, "I told him I didn't want you to go there," she scowled.

Harmony snorted "Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard," she muttered, "he wanted the perfect weapon to mold, and what better than the Potter child," she said bitterly, "he planed everything mom. He knew Pettigrew was the traitor," Lily paled, "he planted that prophecy, he let Sirius rot in Azkaban for twelve years, he knew that the ministry would never let Remus take me in, he sealed your will from being read, he put my life in danger year after year, but did nothing else to prepare me when I faced Voldemort again," she was breathing hard by the time she was done, gripping the chair tightly and trying to stop tears from falling.

Lily didn't bother stopping the tears, though she also looked pissed off at that manipulative bastard.

"Sirius and Remus were the only ones I trusted and he made sure they were out of the way," Harmony said, "he thought he had me under his thumb, but he never did," she smiled bitterly, "not long ago, Voldemort attacked the school, and I killed him for good," she said.

"Is that why you left?' Lily asked, "To get away from it all."

"No," Harmony whispered, "I left because they tried to kill me…and they succeeded," she muttered, looking up at her shocked Mother.

Lily wasn't the only one that was shocked though; everyone else was shocked as well.

"W-What do you mean…they succeeded?" Lily asked weakly.

Harmony looked down again, her heart thumping wildly "I'm as dead as you are," she said.

"But," Ichigo said in shock, "you're not…well…" he trailed off.

Harmony smiled sadly "like I said, I'm not normal," she said, "I have an ability to make myself appear solid to humans…and I am, I can even eat normal food…but I'm not alive," she said.

Slowly Urahara, Isshin, Yoruichi, Tessai, Toshiro and Rukia stiffened as something occurred to them.

"Wait," Rukia said, "you were betrayed…and murdered?" she said.

Harrmony winced, knowing that some of them were coming to the correct conclusion "yes," she whispered.

"You're a hollow," Toshiro muttered, "that's why you feel different."

Harmony bit her lip, but didn't deny it.

This shocked everyone else to the core…she was a hollow?

"Honey…what do you really look like?" Lily asked softly.

Harmony looked up, and they saw that she looked like she was about to cry and Ichigo felt the urge to go over and hug her comfortingly.

"Promise…promise you won't attack," she said in a soft voice.

"Of course not sweetheart," Lily said before glaring at everyone else viciously, "right?"

They all nodded vigorously, not wanting to face a wrathful Mother…especially when she was a red-head.

Slowly, Harmony's appearance changed. Her figure stayed pretty much the same, only a few things changing. They saw fangs in her mouth as well as black lips along with three, different sized, small circles under her eyes, the largest of which was at the corner of her eye nearest the ears. Her eyes still had the silver eye shadow not to mention she had a white circlet going under her blood red, chin length bangs and around her head that came down between her eyes, looking like birds wings. She also had black claws and a fist sized hole just above her breasts. Harmony seemed to shudder as she assumed her real form and she breathed a sigh of relief, opening her slitted eyes.

**Whoa **Shirosaki murmured **how is it possible for her to be hotter?**

**Uh-huh **Ichigo mumbled, not capable of proper speech just yet.

Everyone stood there shocked at how this seemingly innocent soul was an actual hollow. Though by the way Urahara and Isshin were looking at each other and then at Harmony, they seemed to have a better understanding of what Harmony actually was.

" I know this is really weird and I know that you have a kill on site order for all arrancar but please I haven't eaten any souls and when I do need souls I go to Hueco Mundo to hunt. Other than that I am just enjoying what semblance of a normal life as I can," Harmony said as she fell to her knees. Lily quickly moved to her daughter and held her as she broke down and started crying.

"Isshin, Kisuke, open a damn portal to Soul Society now!" Lily growled to the to ex-captains. Both men quickly opened the portal and allowed Lily and Harmony to go through it. Ichigo popped out of his body and told Kon to behave and to take everyone back home. Kon nodded and Ishida said he would drive back as he was the only one who had his license.

Meanwhile in the Sereitei

"I am telling you Genryusai, Harmony is a monster. She slaughtered the school when Voldemorts soul over took her own. I have never seen such destruction or carnage, not since the first war," an old man told the Head Captain of Soul Society.

"Albus, you know that my hands are tied. She has not been to Soul Society and has no knowledge of how to get here. As of this moment she is not a threat to Soul Society and therefore my hands are tied," Genryusai Yamamoto told his old friend. Albus sighed and made to get up.

"Thank you anyway my friend, I just hope that I can defeat her before she kills anymore people," Albus Dumbledore said before leaving the Head Captain to his thoughts.

'My friend there is much you have yet to reveal and many more lies that strain our friendship,' Yamamoto thought rubbing his temples.

"Albus Dumbledore has returned safely to the land of the living. There is also an unauthorized portal opening above Division 4," iLieutenant Sasakibe informed the old captain. Yamamoto got and motioned for his lieutenant to follow him.

"Very well, let us see what it is," Yamamoto said and used flash step to get to the disturbance.

Division 4 Captains Office

"Lily this is quite the surprise. What brings you to see me and who is this darling creature?" Retsu Unohana asked when she noticed her friend and third seat officer.

"I have just found my daughter and have learned some very disturbing news concerning her. I was wondering if you could check her over for me. I would appreciate it Captain," Lily said and explained as Unohana set to work looking over the frightened girl. By the time Harmony's check over was done, Unohana was visible pissed off. Harmony whimpered from all of the reiatsu that was being exuded by the 4th Division Captain.

"What is the meaning of this Captain Unohana, Third seat Potter?" an aged voice came from the doorway. All three women looked to the door and Harmony's reiatsu surged with fear.

"Shhh its ok baby, that is Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto. He is the head of the soul reapers. You don't have to fear anything from him," Lily said looking to the Head Captain for confirmation. The look she gave him had him agreeing with everything she said.

"Don't fear little one, I am merely trying to figure out why you both have appeared so suddenly and to find out what has caused this impromptu visit," Captain Yamamoto said moving to stand in front of the still cowering Harmony.

"I am Harmony Sendo. That is what I change my name to when I decided to move to Japan. Originally my full name is Harmony Jamie Malfoy nee Potter-Black-Lupin, daughter to James and Lily Potter, blood adopted daughter to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Daughter by marriage to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, wife to Draco Malfoy. I was murdered by my closest friends and the man who I considered a grandfather. I was consumed with pain, rage and betrayal and have been transformed to an Arrancar. I know what is currently happening in the worlds. Please don't have me killed," Harmony said in a small voice. Harmony looked so tired and broken that Yamamoto just pulled her into an embrace.

"I don't think that you have to worry about that little one. Your mother would torture me to the point of death if I do. I would like to get the full story before I make an official ruling. It is my understanding that you can show us what happened with out having to make you sleep?" the head captain asked. Harmony nodded and cut her finger. Her body started glowing as her blood magic activated. Out of a circle on her arm came her pensive and several vials of memories.

"This is called a pensive. It allows the user to put memories into to be viewed by others. This pensive is hand made and fused to my blood and magic. This means that only pure unaltered memories will be able to be put in. memories that are fake will make the pool turn bright red while pure memories will be a silverish blue color. All you have to do is put your facce into the liquid. You can have someone check it over if you don't believe me. You will come back out after the memory has ended," Harmony explained placing the items on Unohana's desk. Harmony picked up a vial labeled _Last Day _and poured it into the bowl.

Both of the captains and Lily put their faces into the pensive. Harmony sat down by the window and waited while her mother watched her last day alive. Ten minutes past and the first of the three emerged from the pensive. Lily looked murderous and her reiatsu was immense. It was nothing compared to Captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana.

"I thought there was something that Albus wasn't telling me. That man has lost his principles and his morality," Yamamoto said looking to the black haired Arrancar. Harmony merely shrugged before collecting her pensive and memories.

"Albus always cared about the greater good rather than people. To him, we were chess pieces on a giant chess board and I was his queen. I made sure that my family lines continued. Albus Dumbledore will burn in hell for his crimes right next to Tom," Harmony said moving to her mothers embrace.

"Harmony you are welcome to stay. I would suggest you go to the Academy but I have a feeling you already know what it is that you would be taught. You have a choice, you can become a soul reaper and be placed with a squad or you can live without fighting and be a civilian," Captain Yamamoto said sitting in Unohana's chair.

"If it is all right with you sir I would like to become a soul reaper. I want to do some good in the world and helping souls to move on is just the thing. I want to help in any way I can," Harmony replied. Yamamoto nodded and told his lieutenant to get the placement test ready for the next day.

After everything was settled the Head Captain gave Lily time off to help her daughter adjust to life in Soul Society and made arrangements for her to remain living in the Living World after her placement.

"Report here tomorrow morning at 7 am. We shall begin your test then, good evening to you all," Yamamoto said before he and his lieutenant flash stepped away.

"Come on sweety, there are a few people who want to see you," Lily said. She took her daughters hand and said good bye to her captain before leaving.

Unohana smiled serenely and went to find her former classmates to inform them of what was happening.


	6. Re-introduction and Placement

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Harry Potter or Dante's Inferno. Was adopted from mystickitsune92 and will turn the plot into my own.

Hi – normal talk  
><strong>Hi <strong>**–**Mental conversation between Ichigo and Shirosaki  
><em>Hi <em>_–_thoughts

_**Hi-**_ Parseltongue speech. (It will lead to something more)

* * *

><p>AN: Some of you have wondered how Harmony will be a Soul Reaper when she is in truth an Arrancar; Harmony is still an Arrancar but since she will be working with the Soul Reapers she will be referred to as one or I will just call her a reaper since she reaps both souls and Arrancar.<p>

AN2: sorry for the delay, computer was acting up and it wouldn't allow me to load and then crashed.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Re-introductions and Squad Placement<p>

Potter Residence – inside the Sereitei

"Lily is home early. I thought she was enduring a two week tour in the living World?" Sirius asked his brother in all but blood.

"She was. Something big must have happened for her to have returned so quickly. We'll know soon enough why it is that has my lovely in such an angered state," James replied, waiting for his wife to appear.

Remus merely snorted and went back to his book. _If you were home more often you would already know why your wife is in such a state. Honestly going out ever night is a thing in the past. _He thought to himself. Remus had begun to notice all the flaws that his friend had and still wondered how James had even gotten Lily in the first place. Of course he would never voice his thoughts to anyone. Everyone loved James Potter and thought he could do no wrong.

Sirius looked at his wolfish friend with a raised eyebrow. Remus merely shook his head and looked towards the door when Lily's reiatsu surged to let the occupants know that she was home. Sirius went to greet his sister when he stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. His reiatsu surged in anger and then calmed when his goddaughter flinched at the sudden change in moods.

"Remus get your furry ass over here and say hello to our goddaughter," Sirius said and stepped aside to let the two women through. James looked confused as to who was with his wife until he processed what Sirius had said.

"Harmony is that really you?" James asked and moved towards his daughter. Harmony however moved away from him and growled.

"Don't you dare James Potter," Harmony said and greeted her other god father with a hug.

"I don't understand. How are you in the Sereitei and why are you here? What happened cub?" Remus asked. Harmony sighed and tapped a charm on her bracelet. It glowed for a minute before it started to grow into a full sized pensive.

"It will be easier if I showed the last few days of my life," she replied putting the memories into the gold pensive. Sirius, Remus and James put their faces into the mercury coloured liquid.

"It is going to be okay sweetie. Sirius and Remus will still love you. Your father however will be feeling my wrath. I just can't believe he would sign off on having you killed simple for being more powerful then everyone else," Lily said trying to cheer her daughter up.

"I will never forgive him mama. Severus was more of a father to me and he died protecting me from Tom Riddle's minions' right before the final showdown. I married Draco and created a golem to have my children to make sure that our bloodlines continued. The sad thing is that I will never be able to see them again except through my contacts in England," Harmony said and leaned into her mother's arms.

"I know it hurts baby. I am sure it will turn out in the end. I am certain that you will meet them in the future. From what you have told me of the Malfoys they seem to have changed from when I was alive. I would have been proud to call Draco my son in law," Lily said reassuringly. Harmony nodded but didn't really have much hope in that.

'_I won't ever meet them mama. I made sure of that. Draco would only call me if there was a life threatening emergency. I will watch from the shadows and help them from the outside,'_ Harmony thought. Both women went silent when two waves of reiatsu surged from the pensive. It got worse when the guys came out of the pensive. Harmony whimpered before flooding the area with her reiatsu to off balance the rage coming from her godfathers. James looked unconcerned with what had happened and went back to what he was doing. This caused Lily to fly into a murderous rage. She summoned her zanpakto into its shikai form and unleashed an attack at her husband.

"You dare to act as though what you did was normal. You signed your daughters death warrant and for what? To be known as the man who killed a child that took down the greatest evil on earth. You are not a man James Potter," Lily growled. James got up from being blasted into the next room.

"Seriously Lily, it was for the greater good. Anyone who has the kind of power that Harmony does gets corrupted no matter what. Albus was correct. Tom Riddle was extremely powerful for a half blooded wizard. He surpassed many of the pureblood families and was respected for his power. It went to his head and made him insane. The constant pulling of the mind holding that awesome power in check everyday gets so tiring that you just lose control. Harmony would have turned down that road and I couldn't allow that to be," James said ignoring the growing tension in the room. Remus stalked over to his former friend and punched him as hard as humanly possible.

"SO anyone who is more powerful than you should be sacrificed without cause. I'm sure the Head Captain would be delighted to know that one of his officers aided in the murder of his own child," Sirius said be leaving to go speak with the Head Captain. Harmony looked at her father with absolute hatred before turning to her mother.

"I think its time I get situated with a squad mama. The faster I am away from this traitor the less likely I will kill him. I really don't want to start off with everyone hating me for killing the most beloved Soul Reaper," Harmony said. Lily nodded and motioned for Remus to join them.

"I will be asking the Head captain to dissolve our marriage. I expect you to be out of my house when I get back or I will kill you," Lily growled. James nodded and went to pack his things.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure that the Head Captain will summon us to begin your placement. With Sirius ahead of us I would expect him to meet us at the gates," Remus said to Harmony. She merely nodded and followed her mother and godfather to the First Division.

* * *

><p>First Division, Head Captain's Office<p>

* * *

><p>"Head Captain, Lieutenant Black of Ninth Division requesting an audience," the First division Lieutenant said to the seated captain.<p>

"Granted," Captain Yamamoto replied and leaned back in his chair. Sirius Black appeared seconds later. "Speak Lieutenant."

"Captain Yamamoto, I am here to give report about James Potter. He openly admitted to helping plot the murder of his only child, Arrancar Harmony Sendo Formerly Potter. I have a recording here to validate my report. I also ask that you administer the placement test as soon as possible. Lily will be on her way here now to ask this very thing. I would also guess that she would like dissolution of marriage as soon as possible," Sirius said quickly, knowing that the Head Captain doesn't like time to be wasted. This news actually caused the Head Captains eyes to open.

"James Potter will be brought in for further questioning and the dissolution of marriage will be immediately processed. The placement of Arrancar Harmony Sendo will happen once she gets here. Lieutenant Sasakibe Alert the Captains of the Placement test, it will require all of them," Captain Yamamoto said to his Lieutenant. Sasakibe bowed and disappeared to complete his task.

"Thank you Head Captain," Sirius said. Yamamoto nodded and began asking him all about his goddaughter. Sirius complied and spent a good hour telling and showing the Captain who Harmony Sendo was before she died. The Head Captain listened with a slightly impressed look on his face. He already had an idea of where Harmony would be placed. Captain Hitsugaya could use a hand since his lieutenant doesn't seem to be handling her responsibility well enough.

"Head Captain, Lieutenant Evans and Fifth Seat Lupin are here along with Arrancar Sendo. The other captains are waiting in the training hall," Lieutenant Sasakibe said as he came into the room.

The head captain got up from his chair and proceeded to lead the way to the First Division training grounds where the assembled captains stood waiting with Lily and Harmony. The others bowed and got into their positions as if they were in a Captains meeting.

"We are here to assess the skills of Arrancar Harmony Sendo and to place her into a squad. Captain Kuchiki would you care to start us off," Captain Yamamoto said and banged his cane on the ground. Captain Kuchiki moved from his spot and calmly walked a good distance away and waited for Harmony to appear across from him. Harmony gave her mother a hug and then used sonido (sonido is to the arrancar as flash step is to soul reapers) to appear in front of the stoic captain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Kuchiki. I thank you for taking the time to appraise my skills," Harmony said and gave a slight bow.

"It is of no consequence. I will be testing you on swordsmanship and kido. Please ready yourself," the stoic captain replied. Harmony growled and her appearance changed slowly. Her figure stayed pretty much the same, only a few things changing. They saw fangs in her mouth as well as black lips along with three, different sized, small circles under her eyes, the largest of which was at the corner of her eye nearest the ears. Her eyes still had the silver eye shadow not to mention she had a white circlet going under her blood red, chin length bangs and around her head that came down between her eyes, looking like birds wings. She also had black claws and a fist sized hole appeared just above her breasts. Harmony seemed to shudder as she assumed her real form and she breathed a sigh of relief, opening her slitted eyes.

"This would be my first form, this is my shikai," Harmony explained pulling her sword free from its sheath. Captain Kuchiki drew his zanpakto as well. Both faced each other before the captain made the first move. He flashed forward and brought his sword down. Harmony stepped to the side an inch and parried his blow. She then pushed him back and started her on slot. Captain Kuchiki was starting to get frustrated that he hadn't been able to attack the fast Arrancar. Harmony was faster than he was and he knew it. He blocked a blow to the side and started firing byakurai's in the young girl's direction. Harmony merely dodged the lightning and began meeting fire with fire.

For an hour the two battled on. Captain Kuchiki was starting to get tired and decided to take it up a notch and entered Bankai. Harmony looked at the enclosed area with slight apprehension before taking a breath.

"Reap the souls of the damned Dante," Harmony said and started to glow an eerie red colour. She reached up behind her and pulled out the casing of her spine. A blade sprang from its side and made it look like a scythe (think of Death's Scythe from Dante's Inferno but thinner and shorter). Her outfit changed to that of a bone that formed a cross on her torso. She wore a pair of black yoga pants and sandals. Her hair was pushed back more and she looked deadly.

"This is my true form. This is my resurrection or Bankai," Harmony said and disappeared. She moved so fast that no one saw her appear next to her mother. Everyone looked at her then at Captain Kuchiki. He was lying on the ground with his zanpakto next him.

"Captain Unohana please check over Captain Kuchiki. I believe we have seen enough of this woman's skills to place her in a squad. It is my decision that Harmony Sendo be placed into the Tenth Division. Captain Hitsugaya, please show your newest member around to get her acquainted with her responsibilities," the head captain said and left the grounds. The assembled soul reapers all scattered back to their own divisions to continue with the daily chores and paperwork.


End file.
